


Shades of Colors

by Fated_wings



Category: Get Backers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fated_wings/pseuds/Fated_wings
Summary: It had been a few years since you'd left your home at the very tippy-top of Babylon city, taking up a few random jobs to keep yourself alive and found your special abilities came in handy for a certain line of work. Transport. That was the job you did on the side for fun, which is how you came to meet the Get Backers after a job came up. Now you were part of the group and having fun, but your other passion might get in the way if the dark man in black finds out who you really are
Relationships: Akabane Kuroudo/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Shades of Colors

You'd worked with Ms. Hevn before, dealing with moving in shadows was your specialty, but this call was different. She'd explained the job, even going so far as to telling you who you'd be teamed up with, and arranged a meeting at their favorite coffee shop, the Honky Tonk. Even with all the jobs you'd done and your own past you'd never felt so nervous about a job. Was it nervousness? Maybe that wasn't it. You couldn't quite put your finger on why your stomach was doing flips with each step you took towards the establishment, but you were happy for the change of pace. You opened the door into the shop, stopping dead in your tracks at the sight before you and bit down on your knuckle to keep from laughing out loud at seeing the two men before you fighting over a crap of pizza.  
'These are the infamous Get Backers? They look like college hooligans." you chuckle to yourself, walking over to the counter and sitting down.  
"Sorry about those two, what can I get you?" a man with red hair and sunglasses asked, ignoring the ruckus next to you.  
"Just a coffee, please." you smiled at him, resting your elbows on the counter as you interlaced your fingers and laid your chin on your hands.  
"So what brings you to the Honky Tonk?" he glanced at you as he poured you a cup.  
"I got a call about a job. I'm supposed to meet up with a recovery service here." you glance at the two other men. "I didn't realize just how loud they could be, it's something for sure." you chuckle, taking a sip of your drink.  
"So... what exactly did Hevn hire you to do?" he raised a brow at you.  
"Transport the recovered item. For now I"m to just join those two on their journey." you turn your attention back to the man.  
"My name is (F/n) (L/n)." you offer him your hand. "If I enjoy this assignment I may be coming by more often."  
"Then I look forward to seeing you more often, (Y/n). Name's Paul, the blond is Ginji, the other is Ban." Paul jerked his thumb at the other two as you glanced at your phone.  
"Hmm... well, Paul it was nice to meet you, I believe I'll enjoy spending time here." you smile as you stand, turning to the other two. "Hey, Get Backers, isn't it about time we get moving?" you tilt your head.  
"Hey who are you?" Ban asked as his attention snapped to you.  
"I'm (F/n) (L/n), I'm the transporter hired to go with you." you smile.  
"So you're the one Ms. Hevn told us about! It's nice to meet you, I'm Ginji Amino and this is my partner Ban Mido!" Ginji smiled widely at you.  
"Great, introductions have been made so let's get going." Ban snapped, pushing by you.  
"Sorry about Ban... he gets cranky when he's hungry..." Ginji whispered as he walked by you.  
"Hm..." you nod slightly, turning to the redhead. "Paul, do you have anything on hand to go?" you ask quietly.  
"I've got some sandwiches, but if you give them any food they'll never stop asking for handouts," Paul responded, shaking his head slightly. "They have an enormous tab here, don't want you trying to pay it off for them."  
"I won't, but if I'm going to be on the road with them tonight I'd rather not have one of them be Mr. Grouch face." you smile, waiting as he sighed and got the sandwiches together.  
"You'll spoil them. Don't let yourself fall into bad luck with money like those two." he handed you a basket with the food.

"I won't, this isn't my actual job, I do this on the side for fun." you smile as you pay, hurrying out the door as a tan punch buggy started honking at you and quickly slipped into the back seat. "Sorry, Ban. Just wanted to finish saying goodby to Paul."  
"Fine, whatever, I'm going now." Ban snapped, speeding down the roadway.  
"So, (Y/n), wasn't it?" Ginji turned to you, a grin plastered on his face.  
"Yes, that's right." you nod, eyeing the shadows in the car in case you needed to bail quickly.  
"Ms. Hevn was very secretive when it came to you, she only told us we'd have transport help. Nothing about what you're like or if you have any special powers or anything like that."  
"Oh, well... Ms. Hevn knows I like to keep things private... but I will tell you I do have powers and martial arts skills. I'm sure you'll learn more about me if this job goes well."  
"Oh, this job's going to go very well, I've got the perfect plan to make the transporters stop," Ban smirked at what was going on his head.  
"I hope you're right. I've heard of three strong transporters, I hope they don't team up or we may be in some trouble." you smile slightly, blinking as he slowed the car to a stop in front of a set of railroad tracks. "How exactly is this going to help?' you question as everyone got out of the vehicle, taking a seat on the hood.  
"Ginji. When the transport comes by, which they'll be here soon, will light up the warning lights, like a train is coming, and when the truck stops we'll jump on and take the package and get out of there!" he cackled, causing you to roll your eyes.  
"Well, you'd better hope we're not against the man with no breaks. Otherwise, your brilliant little plan will go right down the drain." you sigh, your ears perking up as you heard an oncoming vehicle.  
"They'll stop," he smirked.  
"That's a great plan Ban!" Ginji agreed, standing by the railroad crossing.  
"Might want to light it up then, they're almost here." you comment, watching fro the shadows as the blond quickly lit the warning light just as a large truck sped by you.  
"Shit Ginji they're not stopping!" Ban shouted as the vehicle sped towards his friend, ready to smack into him when you quickly had a shadow simply move him to the left and out of harm's way without being too noticeable.  
"I warned you." you quipped as you hopped back into the car, the blond sighing in relief as the other started the bug, giving chase.  
"Ginji get in!" Ban shouted as he took off, the other barely able to grab onto the back of the car as it moved.  
"Ban I'm no tin the car!" the other cried as he tried to climb onto the roof of the bug. You climbed up, grabbing him to pull him off the ground as Ban ranted about the horsepower of Ms. Lady Bug.  
"Um Ban I know you're psyching yourself up and everything but they're pulling away." Ginji pointed out.  
"Right, hold on and get ready to jump in!" the brunet said as he hit a button, the bug firing its engine and quickly catching up.  
"Be careful Ginji!" you call as you both get ready to jump, blinking as you caught a whiff of something sickly sweet and quickly held your breath.  
"Hey Ban it's a girl!" Ginji called excitedly as he looked into the cab of the truck, yelping slightly as the other yanked him back down into the car.  
"Keep your head down and don't breath it in!" Ban ordered, trying to keep steady as he slowed down. The blonde took the steering wheel, causing the car to go careening towards a broken section of a guard rail. "Oh shit, (Y/n) hold on!" he shouted as the vehicle flew off the road, bouncing across a river as it tumbled, sending you flying off and towards a watery grave. You yelped as you crashed hard into the water, searching as quickly as you could for a shadow and slipped into it as you lost consciousness.


End file.
